SnowClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In SnowClan Frozenstream padded up to Icykit. "Whoa there!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" said Icykit, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstream purred. "Be careful, now." she meowed before padding away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Icykit nodded and ran off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar padded up to Frozenstream. "Hi." he meowed, waving his tail. Frozenstream nodded and padded over to her den. Lightningstar sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Icykit ran out of camp.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:12, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar and Frozenstream were too busy to notice. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Icykit saw the LavaClan camp in ruins. Lava and ash was everywhere. She screamed in fright and tried to run. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "where here"meowed Brighttalon to Flameclaw and Spiritpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) (forgot to llog in :D) Flamclaw looked around the camp. He was freezeing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar laid back his ears. "LavaClan." he meowed, his voice edgy. "Why are you here?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "we came because we need your help,our camp was destroyed and one of my clan mates is injured"meowed Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, you injured him," said Spiritpaw to Brighttalon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:45, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "shut you mouth!"snapped Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Spriritpaw shrugged. "Um, what my clan mates are trying to say is," said Flameclaw. "We really need SnowClan's help. A volcano errupted on our territory and left our camp in ruins. Please. I know SnowClan cats are more merciful than we are. Can we just forget about this war already? We need your help." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "yeah what he said" meowed Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Icykit just looked at them blankly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe (Brighttalons brother) padded over to were Brighttalon was at and looks at the kit "hello"meowed Flamestripe happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" said Icykit. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "i got to go back to camp"said flamestripe to his sister then dashed back to LavaClan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:48, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Flameclaw waited for one of the SnowClan cats to reply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon waited too.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:14, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar nodded. "Very well. Where is the rest of your clan?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "By the border," replied Flameclaw. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "thanks for saying you will help us"Brighttalon meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:12, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit jumps out of nursery. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 02:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) (Proper grammar please) Icykit tackled Fuzzykit. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "Eeek!" squealed Fuzzykit. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 02:51, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Icykit ran off happily. "You can't catch me!" she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit runs after Icykit and topples over her. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 04:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Icykit escaped and ran off again. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar allowed the LavaClan cats to stay in his camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Tornadokit sat down, looking bored out of his mind.Silverstar 18:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Willowkit yawned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) tornadokit licked a paw.Silverstar 18:56, October 6, 2012 (UTC) (RP CONTINUED FOR ALL LC CATS IN SNC RP) Orpheus ♬ ♪ ♫ 20:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit bumped into Willowkit. "Sorry!" said Fuzzykit Faolanmacduncan (talk) 02:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) (DX I meant to post that post in the LC RP... I feel stupid now) Icykit didn't know why all these cats were here. Orpheus ♬ ♪ ♫ 03:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit sneaked up on Icykit and pounced on her. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 18:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Icykit tried to escape. Orpheus ♬ ♪ ♫ 18:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit decides to let go and run behind spottedpelt Faolanmacduncan (talk) 19:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Icykit ran away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡19:50, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar licked WIllowkit, his adoptive daughter, on the head. (Lightningstar and whoever nurses WIllowkit have no relationship.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit ran to Lightningstar and pounced on his tail. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 19:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar purred. --- Frozenstream sorted herbs. ---- Willowkit meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "When will I be a apprentice?" asked Fuzzykit to Lightningstar Faolanmacduncan (talk) 20:06, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar flicked his tail. "Soon. With Icykit, Willowkit, Tornadokit, and Badgerkit." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Oh ok," said Fuzzykit. She hopped away to Badgerkit and Tornadokit. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 20:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Willowkit padded away silently. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Spottedpelt went to the freshkill pile. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 20:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Roseslash looked around at all the SnowClan cats in disgust. Frozenstream padded over. "May I heal your leg?" she meowed. Roseslash nodded. ---- Lightningstar padded towards his den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Badgerkit watched Lightningstar padding to his den. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 23:06, October 8, 2012 (UTC) (Someone do simething awesomely amazing!!! Icy, get your Greek fables out!) Frostfire went out to hunt only to find... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:08, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit Pouncing on Frostfire's face Faolanmacduncan (talk) 00:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) (Me? *searches through my book of Greek Mythos* Found one :) ) A cat crashed into the middle of camp. He quickly hid his feathered wings from sight. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:53, October 9, 2012 (UTC) (Frostkit and Tornadokit are siblings, to let the world know. XD) Tornadokit licked his paws. He watched Frostkit sneak up on him.Silverstar 22:59, October 12, 2012 (UTC) The tomcat stood up. He looked arround camp. "Sorry," he said. ⒸloudⒹash 23:06, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "Who's he?" growled Tornadokit. "Hush!" growled Silversnow.Silverstar 23:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Icykit ran up to him. "Who are you?" she asked. "Um, My name is Icarus," he said. ⒸloudⒹash 23:10, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Frostkit sniffed Icarus curiously. (I luffs Icarus's story, even though its mean! xD)Silverstar 23:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) (I thought he was a total idiot :P) Icarus stepped back. ⒸloudⒹash 23:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Frostfire peeled back his lips in a snarl at the outsider. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry," Icarus said again. "I'll leave right away." ⒸloudⒹash 23:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Willowkit peered out from behind Lightningstar. The leader's eyes were calm. "Welcome, newcomer." he meowed to Icarus. He narrowed his eyes at Frostfire. "Frostfire. Let me handle this." he meowed, firm but calm. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽23:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Icarus didn't reply. ⒸloudⒹash 23:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit looked at the tomcat, "Whats that?" she said rudely. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:45, October 18, 2012 (UTC) dawnleaf heard somthing is that lavaclan's leader coming she said looking worried.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 01:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (The LC cats have been in camp for a while) "Um, I said that my name was Icarus," he replied. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Spottedpelt stopped eating her thrush and looked at the strange tom, "What are you doing here?" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 03:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I tripped and fell..." said the tom, looking down at his paws. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "How could you trip all the way here?" Spottedpelt said suspiciously. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 03:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I slipped on the ice?" he said. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "But how did you get in the middle of the camp?" She asked. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 04:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "I slipped on the ice and slid into the center of camp," said Icarus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 04:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Spottedpelt grunted and padded away.----- Badgerkit stared at the cat. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 15:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar nodded. "You are welcome to stay as long as needed. Fel free to join patrols if you like." he meowed. Willowkit jumped on Lightningstar's tail, her fur spiky. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Icarus nodded. "Thank you," he said. The LavaClan cats padded back to yheir own camp. (No one pays attention when I say to RP here because the LC cats moved....) Icewish 23:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Frostkit bowled over Tornadokit. tornadokit hissed, and he batted at his sister's ears. She growled, and jumped off him.Silverstar 23:46, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Icarrus looked arround camp. Icewish 23:47, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Silversnow padded over to Icarrus. "There's some empty nests in the warriors den," mewed Silversnow, pointing to the empty nests.Silverstar 23:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Um, thank you, ma'am," said Icarrus. Icewish 23:53, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Silversnow nodded and padded away, nudging Frostkit and Tornaodkit to their nests.Silverstar 23:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzy kit jumped on Icarrus, making his wings show a little, "what are those?" She asked. Faolanmacduncan 01:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar nudged Willowkit to her nest. "Time to sleep, little one." --- Frozenstream stared at Lightningstar and Willowkit. A flash of envy crossed her eyes before she slipped into her den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:24, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "I have no idea what you are talking about," said Icarus. Icewish 01:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "Those," Fuzzykit pointed at his wings. Faolanmacduncan 01:46, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Icarus folded his wings so no one could see them. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said. Icewish 22:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "Those feathery things," Fuzzykit whispered, "Don't worry, I won't tell no one." Faolanmacduncan 23:48, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "They're wings," he said, quietly, so no on else would hear. Icewish 23:50, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykits eyes grew wide, "I want wings!" she yipped quietly. Faolanmacduncan 23:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "No, you don't want wings," he said, quietly yet sharply. Icewish 23:58, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "Why not," her excitement went to a dissapointment. Faolanmacduncan 23:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "Because, it's like torture," he said. Icewish 02:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) "How," She said, amazed. Faolanmacduncan 02:03, November 3, 2012 (UTC) "Just trust me," said Icarus. Icewish 02:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit sighed, and jumped on his back. Faolanmacduncan 02:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Icarus collapsed under the extra weight. Icewish 02:31, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit bit his ears playfully. Faolanmacduncan 02:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Icarus hissed. Icewish 02:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit tagged him and ran away, "Can't catch me!" she yipped. Faolanmacduncan 02:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Icarus didn't chase after Fuzzykit. Icewish 02:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit realized that he didn't chase after her so she jumped on his head. Faolanmacduncan 02:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Icykit tackled Fuzzykit. Icewish 02:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit squirmed under Icykit's weight. Faolanmacduncan 02:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Icykit fell face first into the snow. Fuzzykit tackled her. Faolanmacduncan 02:46, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Icykit tried to run away. Icewish ♥ 16:33, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Willowkit ran around. ---- Lightningstar sighed. ---- Frozenstream looked at Lightningstar. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Icarus...." hissed a voice from teh snowy forest.... Icewish ♥ 23:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstream padded over to Lightningstar, her plumy tail swishing in the snow. "Something wrong?" she mewed. Lightningstar sighed, staring off at the purple sky. "I don't know." he admitted. ---- Willowkit rolled around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Icarus turnd arround sharply, but he saw nothing.... Icewish ♥ 23:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerkit ran to Icykit and Fuzzykit and jumped on top of them. Faolanmacduncan 19:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstream sighed. "Come for a walk with me." she meowed to Lightningstar. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Icykit hit Badgerkit on the ear with her paw. Icewish ♥ 23:15, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Badgerkit bit her lightly. Faolanmacduncan 22:53, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Icykit played dead.? ? Icewish ♥ 23:13, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Badgerkit freaked out, not knowing what to do. Fuzzypelt (talk) 01:24, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar followed Frozenstream, reluctant. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Tornadokit calmly licked his paw.---- Frostkit groomed her shoulder.Silverstar 21:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Icykit started laughing at Badgerkit. Icewish ♥ 23:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Badgerkit started to cry Applefur ran up to them, "Awww! Are you ok sweetie?" She mewed to Badgerkit. Faolanmacduncan 23:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry," said Icykit as she sat up. Icewish ♥ 23:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) "It ok," Badgerkit sniffled. Faolanmacduncan 23:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Icykit looked very sad. Icewish ♥ 00:14, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Badgerkit licked her ear. Faolanmacduncan 00:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Cinderkit ran near fuzzykit and said "hi" and didn't stop and bumped into herCinderpelt1234 (talk) 05:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit fell, "Hi!" she said. 05:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "sorry" Cinderkit said she loved to play with her best friend Fuzzykit.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 05:42, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit touched Cinderkit on the shoulder, "Tag your it!" she said and ran away. Faolanmacduncan 05:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) (I made Gingerpaw the medicine cat apprentice, hope that's OK.) Gingerpaw poked Icykit playfully with a paw. "Don't do that again." (No, it's perfectly o.k :) ) Frozenstream looked at Lightningstar. "You're down, for some reason." She meowed. ---- Lightningstar looked at her. ''I wish I could tell you.... ''----- Willowkit rolled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Gingerpaw shook her head, then got up. Fuzzykit tackled Icykit. 21:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Icykit tried to run away. Icewish ♥ 21:42, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Fuzzykit sits on Icykit. 21:43, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "You're mean!" said Icykit. Icewish ♥ 16:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clan